


I Shouldn't Doesn't Mean I Don't

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he shouldn't want something, it doesn't mean he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shouldn't Doesn't Mean I Don't

Castiel watched Dean remove his top, his eyes darting from the protective tattoo to his possessive hand print and down to where clothes covered him again. As an Angel, he shouldn’t be noticing things like that.

He holds his breath as Dean unthreads his tie, swallowing when his fingers accidentally brush his neck where the top button is never done up. He’s not human; his heart shouldn’t be thumping so dangerously in his chest.

As Dean’s lips hovered millimetres from his own, he thought _I shouldn’t want this_ but that didn’t stop him closing the gap between them because despite all the reasons he _shouldn’t_ he did, more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weekly Drabbles at http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
